


Body Say

by edgeofmyniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Smut, Harry Styles Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyniall/pseuds/edgeofmyniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can touch me with slow hands. Speed it up, baby, make me sweat”</p><p> </p><p>Harry has been gone for far too long since he started filming his movie, and you’ve been missing him too much, but a weekend together could change that.</p><p>“Please tell me that I’m not dreaming…please tell me you’re really here,” Harry whispers, his voice breaking. I cup Harry’s chin with my hand and lift his head up. Tears were forming in his eyes. He searches my face for an answer, his eyes begging me to say that this is real.</p><p>“Harry,” I say softly. His eyes close and he winces at the sound of me saying his name. “Babe, I’m real. I’m here, and I’m all yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Say

It’s been way too long that I’ve been without him. Without his smile shining throughout the room. Without his green eyes piercing into my soul as his breath left him when I entered in the room after taking time to fix myself up. Without his touch. Without his fingers running softly against my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps where his touch once was. I’ve lost count of the days were I was without Harry. The lonely days seemed long and infinite, and the nights, oh the nights without him were pure hell. When I wanted him the most, he wasn’t there. But now…now he’s here within my grasp. All I had to do was wait for him to get out of the shower, and then I can hold him properly. His hotel room was almost a museum of Harry and I dare not touch any of the exhibits. His tossed off combat boots lay unorganized on the floor and his olive green shirt pooled at the bathroom door. I sit quietly on the king bed, taking in the smell of my beau. He had only been in here for a few hours before he went off to film, but in the time that he was in here, his smell filled the room and I was intoxicated. I would not even be here if Harry hadn’t had a few days off. His schedule has been so hectic that we hadn’t talked properly in over a month. I would gets texts from him every morning when he woke up and at night, but by the time I answered his text, he would be fast asleep. I’ve missed him…a lot, and to be here with him was surreal and felt like a dream come true. I cross my legs under each other like a little child and place my hands behind me, leaning on them. The tips of my fingers slide under the pillow and touch something slick. I wrap my fingers around the square object and pull it out of the pillow’s protection. There in my hand was a polaroid picture of me laughing in bed. I remember like it was yesterday. Harry wanted to document everything before he left to film, and he had pulled the camera into bed before he told a cheesy joke. I smile at the memory, remembering how happy we are…were…

I scoot around and lift the pillow to put the picture back before Harry came out of the shower and there before my eyes is a what seems like an endless amount polaroids of us. And me. I picked up one of me sleeping, softly cuddled in Harry’s arm and another one of me opening my mouth to eat. Another picture was us kissing with Harry’s hand cupped around my face and another of me with my eyes crossed and my tongue sticking out sideways. He had told me that I was still sleeping next to him, but I thought he meant mentally. But no, he really did mean that he sleeps next to me. 

“Baby?” a soft voice interrupts my intimate moment making me swerve my body around. His face full with confusion, take me in sitting on the bed. Wet from the shower, Harry stands at the edge of the bed towel drying his hair….his hair. When he left, it was longer than mine with soft curls flowing down his chest and back. He had sent me a picture of his new hair, but looking at it now made him look like a new man. I swallow, dropping the pictures on the floor. 

“Hi,” I choke out. It’s so hard to breathe around him, but not being with him for so long, it was nearly impossible. Harry tosses his towel on the floor and stands there in his black boxers. I look up at him, soaking in this moment with him, the moment I’ve dreamed about. I lift myself off the bed and throw my body against Harry’s, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzle my face into his neck. His arms slowly cloak over my back, pulling me tighter into him. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

Harry buries his head into my shoulder and I feel him smile into my skin. My heart was beating faster than I can remember and if this is what heaven was like, I would not mind dying…

“Is this a dream?” Harry’s thick accents cut through our silence when he lifts this head. I pull my head up and look at him, pure happiness shining through his eyes. I feel my evident smile grow wider as I push the wet tendrils of hair out of Harry’s face. My fingers trail down his face and Harry cups my hand nuzzling his face into my palm. “I’ve missed you more than you can imagine, love.” Harry’s eyes dart down to my body and back up to my face. 

“When did you get this?” Harry asks as his fingers lift up the strap of my short sundress. He lets go of the strand of material and twirls his finger in the air. I step out of his embrace, my heart aching to go back to him, and spin around slowly with my fingers never letting go of Harry’s hand.

“A couple of weeks ago. Do ya like it?” I look up at my boyfriend whose bottom lip is trapped under his teeth and his green eyes growing black.

“I love it,” Harry whispers. “Come here.” I step back into Harry’s embrace. Letting go of my hand, he cups my face with both of his hands and pushes his plump lips onto mine. I wrap my hands around his upper arms, feeling his muscles that weren’t there before. His sweet and familiar kiss intoxicates me; electricity pulsing through my body. It seems like the time had slowed down and the universe was pulling us together for this very moment. His lips move against mine and everything that I’ve yearned for since he’s been gone has come to fulfillment. Harry’s lips pull away from mine and he rest his forehead on mine, his eyes still closed. Our heavy breathing were the only thing we could hear. 

“Please tell me that I’m not dreaming…please tell me you’re really here,” Harry whispers, his voice breaking. I cup Harry’s chin with my hand and lift his head up. Tears were forming in his eyes. He searches my face for an answer, his eyes begging me to say that this is real. 

“Harry,” I say softly. His eyes close and he winces at the sound of me saying his name. “Babe, I’m real. I’m here, and I’m all yours.” Harry opens his eyes, the tears falling down his cheeks. “Do I need to pinch you?” Harry shakes his head and smiles, letting his hands fall from my face. He runs his fingers through his wet hair, causing his muscles to flex. I look over at his arm of tattoos, taking every single of them in. I am not taking this moment for granted. My lips part when I trace my fingers over the rose tattoo. It was my favorite out of all of his tattoos. In the time that we were apart, it had changed, but yet it didn’t. His body had changed from the muscle that he had put on for the movie, but yet he was still my soft lover. He could hurt someone with his new profound sets of guns as Harry loved to call them, but those same arms just held me so tenderly. I feel Harry’s eyes on me and my body shakes on impulse. I’ve never been like this around him. I wanted him so badly, I needed him. All he had to do was say it.

“Baby,” Harry coos and I lift my head up to look at him once again. “Don’t stop touching me, please.” We had tried to keep our sex life up to par, but there is only so much that a camera and some toys can do. I was craving him, one touch from him could send me over the edge. Harry wraps his arms around the small of my back and his pink swollen lips engross mine. His tongue parts my lips and rolls over mine. I feel my body being picked up off the ground and being laid gently across the bed. Harry lays his hips down against mine and I let out a moan. It’s been too long since I felt him. I try to rake my fingers through his hair, but fail miserably as I remember that he cut it. I cup Harry’s cheeks and trail my fingers against his body, feeling everywhere that I can. Harry slips his arms out from under my body and places one hand next to my face and the under tenderly runs down my body, feeling every curve of my body until he reaches the hem of my dress. His hand slips under the material and trails up my body, leaving goosebumps everywhere. His tongue swirls around mine before Harry gently scrapes his teeth against my bottom lip before pulling it. My heavy breathing causes my chest to rise and fall. Harry’s mouth kisses the skin of my neck, his tongue swirls around before he gently nips my skin. His hand caresses my breast before he pushes the cup of my bra down, freeing my breast. His rolls his fingers over my sensitive nipple, pinching it tenderly. I wrap my legs around his and rub my legs up and down his lower body. His touch was all that I was craving, and here in this moment I am about to combust from his gentle and loving touch.

“Harry, I-” I breathe as I arch my neck up giving Harry better access. His hot tongue runs across my skin before he lifts his head up. My body shakes as his hand trails across my stomach and underneath the hem of my underwear. I feel his fingers run across my slit before he pushes his fingers into my lips. I lift my hips up at the touch of him. Harry looks at me, his once green eyes are now pitch black and I whimper as he crashes his lips onto mine again. His thumb pad circles my clit, causing me to moan into his mouth. I feel his fingers slip inside me as his tongue pushes itself into my mouth. My hands wrap around his back pushing him on top of me. I had to have him in every way possible. His cold rings hits my clit as he pumps his fingers inside me. Harry moans as I begin to swirl my hips against his fingers. The pooling fire in my abdomen rises as Harry swirls his fingers. Harry pulls his lips away from mine and lowers his mouth to my ear.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much, baby girl.” Harry breathes, “You’re so fucking wet for me.” My body clenches up as I feel trails of fire shoot throughout my body. I dig my nails deep into Harry’s back and my legs squeeze against his. Harry’s fingers hook up, hitting my g-spot, the cold metal of his rings rubbing against my swollen clit. I feel him run his fingertips against my wavy roof and I gasp for air as the fire flows out of me. We both go limp as we catch our breaths. I want to hold him forever in this moment, I don’t want o ever let go, but Harry lifts his body up from mine and pulls his fingers from out of me. He hold his his hand and slowly inserts his forefinger into his mouth, sucking my wetness off his finger. I lay on the bed still, catching my breath as I come down from my high. When Harry pulls his finger from his mouth, he lowers his hand down to my lips. 

“Taste yourself,” Harry whispers, “you taste so fucking good, baby.” I grab Harry’s palm and push his middle finger into my mouth, my teeth gently scraping his skin. I take Harry’s finger deeper in my mouth, tasting the salty juices. My tongue swirls around his finger and I taste the metal of his ring as it hits my lips. Harry pulls his finger out of my mouth and lowers his head to kiss me again. With the salty taste still on my tongue, I swirl mine around Harry’s before he pulls back. A deep smile spreads across his face.

“So is this a dream?” I ask as my boyfriend rolls off me and onto his side, showing off his evident boner. My eyes dart down to the tight black material.

“Definitely not,” Harry answers, “We’ll take care of me later.”


End file.
